


730 Hours

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: Dean talks about his love for Cas a lot, Sam has had enough.





	730 Hours

“Oh my god, Dean, shut up!” Dean stopped in the middle of his pacing and stared at his little brother.

“What?”

“You have been talking about how much you love Cas for two hours! Do you even know what I could have done with those two hours? I could have studied, I could have worked out, and I could have made myself something to eat! Or, I could have finished my homework for the week.” Sam had started to pace around the room, following the area that Dean had covered moments ago.

“Erm…”

“No, you always talk! Do you have any idea how much of my life has been spent listening to you talk about how much you love Castiel Novak!”

“No?”

“730 hours a year! That’s at the minimum of two hours every day and do you know when I worked that out? While you were talking about Cas! I once wrote an entire essay in my head for my economics class in the time that it took you to describe Cas's eyes! This is just ridiculous, Dean if you just told Cas how you feel then you could have spent those 730 hours making out with him!” The hair on Sam’s head was starting to look like a birds nest, and Dean didn’t really know what he could do that would make him stop running his hands through his hair.

“I’m sorry?”

“This is not the time for apologies! Do you know that I once had a huge fight with Gabriel, and I literally used the time you spent talking about Cas to come up with a good solution. I fixed my own relationship while you talked about your non-existent one.”

“Jeez, fine, I won’t talk about it anymore.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Dean! I am telling you to go and tell Cas all of this! Go to his house and tell the moron how you feel because he feels the same way, Dean, and you could both be really happy together if you would just get off your fucking ass and tell him you love him.”

“You’re serious, you- I can’t just tell him, Sam!” There was just no way he could go to Cas and tell him that he loved him. What if he said no or what if he ended their friendship?

“Of course, you can. You love him, and he loves you,” Sam clicked his fingers in his face and stared at him. “Remember when we watched We Bought a Zoo.”

“Yeah?”

“You just need 20 seconds of courage. So, go to Cas and just tell him, Dean.”

“You really think he loves me?”

“Oh, good god, yes! Dean, I have watched you guys go from strangers to friends to best friends to being in love, and I would really like to see you guys become boyfriends before I die of old age.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Aunt Jody.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Sam sighed, and Dean couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong now when his keys hit him in his chest.

“Right now, Dean.”

“I’m not ready to do it now!”

“You are, I believe in you.” Sam’s hands dropped down on his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. “Now go.” With that, Sam opened the door and pushed him out onto the porch.

                 The drive to Cas’s house seemed much longer than usual and at every red light, he just wanted to turn around and go home. But, Sam was right he needed to do this and at least if Cas said no they could probably still be friends. That’s if Cas wanted to be his friend. Okay, he needed a plan, he could just bring the idea up to Cas and see what he thought. Not about them, of course, maybe that there was a guy he liked, and he needed advice or something. Yeah, that could work. He pulled the car into the Novaks driveway and got out of the car. Chuck and Micheal’s cars weren’t there, and he knew Gabriel was at the debate team competition that weekend, so it could just be Cas at home. The walk up to the front door somehow seemed even longer than the drive, and he had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

His best friend pulled open the door, and Cas gave him a huge smile as he saw him. “Hey! I didn’t think I was going to see you today.”

“I’m bisexual.” Well, that wasn’t the plan at all.

“What?”

“I like someone.” What is wrong with him!

“Erm, okay.”

“They’re perfect.” Oh, my god, Sam was going to have a field day when he hears about this. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Castiel's hand pressing over his mouth.

“No. Whatever conversation we are about to have is not happening outside. Let’s go into my living room and I will go get us a couple of my step mom's beers. Nod if you agree.” He nodded. “Okay. Come in and go get comfortable.”

Cas dragged him into his house and pushed him towards the living room while he went to grab some beers for them. Okay, he had a few minutes to get himself together, he couldn’t just keep blurting stuff out like that. There was a cold beer pushed into his hand, and he stared up at Cas before taking it.

“Okay, let’s start at the beginning. You’re bisexual?”

“Yeah. I’ve known for a while, and I just needed to tell you. You’re my best friend, so…”

“Well, in the nature of being best friends and being honest, I’m gay.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.”

“But, you’ve been in two long relationships with girls,” Cas dropped into the seat beside him and his face twisted up as he thought about the best way to respond.

“That was more for Naomi’s benefit than my own.”

“Cas-” A warm hand covered his own and more than anything he wished it would stay there forever. God, he loved this boy so much it was just ridiculous.

“It’s okay, Dean. We’re not here to talk about my life, besides she’s gone and my dad is much happier, we all are.”

“Right, good, great!”

“So, you’re bi and you like someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he good for you?”

“Perfect for me.”

“Then, when are you gonna tell him?” Cas’s smile was supportive, but the deep lines in his forehead and around his eyes told Dean that the smile wasn’t all real.

“Do you remember We Bought a Zoo?”

“The movie?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember it. You cried at the end,” Cas smiled.

“I didn’t cry, there was something in my eye!”

“Yeah, sure. What about it?”

“You remember after we saw it and we got stuck in that 20 seconds of courage mindset for weeks after?”

“Yeah, I do. It was the whole reason Sam kissed Gabe.”

“Exactly! Well, we did loads of stupid shit that week. Like, skinny dipping in the lake when it was fucking freezing, and skipping class and stealing the mascot uniform from school. But, that whole week I wanted to do something that even 20 seconds of courage couldn’t make me do and it was stupid of me not to do it.”

The lines in Cas’s forehead deepened as he frowned, “Dean, what are you talking about?”

“Courage. 20 seconds of it. Sams right, it’s all I need,” Cas was looking more and more confused by his ramblings and Dean just wanted to laugh at how adorable he looked.

“All you need for what?”

“To tell you how amazing I think you are.” Cas blinked a few times before getting out a strangled, “What?”

“Sam listens to me talk about you, for apparently 730 hours a year or something crazy like that. And to be honest he was probably being nice with that because I talk about you a lot. You’ve been my best friend since we were 12 and I probably haven’t stopped talking about you since then. I’m not really great at math, so I don’t know how much that adds up to over 6 years, but it’s a lot of hours. It’s probably been longer than 20 seconds now, but now that I’m saying it, it doesn’t seem so scary. I love you, crap, okay actually that was still pretty scary to say. Shit, erm, I mean, you’re my best friend and you have the most amazing eyes and you’re really grumpy in the mornings. You spend half the time being a protective dumbass when I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself and the other half being all self-deprecating. Even though you’re the best person I’ve ever met, Cas, and you try to help everyone even if it means you forget eating or sleeping-” A hand clamps over his mouth and he stops speaking as Cas stares at him.

“That was way longer than 20 seconds of courage. And that is a lot of information to take in in one day.” Dean nods against Cas’s hand and Cas lets his hand drop away from his face.

“If you don’t love me, that’s okay.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sometimes Cas just wanted to slap the self-sacrificing assbutt over the head.

“No. It’s fine, I can pretend I didn’t say anything. If that would help.”

“No, that wouldn’t help Dean, I don’t want to pretend like you didn’t say anything!”

“I’m sorry,” sighed Dean.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot. I don’t want you to pretend you didn’t say anything because I love you as well!”

“You do?”

“Of course I do!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cas folded his arms over his chest and glared at Dean, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Fair point. So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“Me neither. I imagined kissing you and stuff, but I never imagined actually telling you.”

Cas stands up and holds his hand out to Dean, “Dean Winchester, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Dean slips his hand into his best friends and smiles up at him, “I’d love too.”


End file.
